User talk:The Nuke371
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- RogalDorn (Talk) 22:22, November 11, 2012, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ ''Hey There! The Western Economic Supreme Treaty (WEST) and The Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty (EAST), also called the Axis Sphere, an RPing community (RP means Roleplay), has invited you to join. It is not an alliance, so if you are in one, you can join WEST and/or EAST and remain in your alliance (i am the admin of the Axis yet i am still a proud member of UCoN). WEST and EAST are a bloc and global alliances that was made primarily for roleplay so if you do not wish to roleplay, WEST and EAST are probably not best for you. Here, you can expand diplomatic relations with other nations and interact with the Countries of the U.S.A, China, Japan, Korea and even more while Interacting with real CN people like me and compassmaker. I Seriously hope to see you in the AS :D! Please read the Axis Sphere for more information on the Axis's RP background. Any territorial and historical contradictions and/or disputes will be settled fairly. We have been roleplaying since September 18, 2012 and hope to see you join! Thanks, Chao101 (talk • ) 01:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: PNU-NpO War The PNU wiki clearly lists the red flag as their war flag. War flags are in almost all cases used in war articles. Are you a member of PNU or have other information? If so, the PNU page should be edited to accurately reflect the changes. Also, casus belli is not a proper noun, and should not be capitalized. Neither are "espionage, stupidity, and general rudeness", and thus should not be capitalized either, particularly since this was a quote and they were not capitalized in the original post on the OWF. Regards, Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 02:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) you have a new message on RogalDorn's talk page